


And I'll Shatter You to Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood, Body Horror, Character Death, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gags, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, No Lube, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Violence, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Unsafe Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heed the tags before you read. It is EXPLICIT.He woke.He was helpless and bound by the horrors that came before him. It was a test of human capability under torture. It was a psychological test. It was horrific.





	And I'll Shatter You to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverthelessthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Break You Every One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943845) by [neverthelessthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun). 



> So, I did not really double dog dare neverthelessthesun to write something kinkier than bugporn. But I did write this remix for her. I didn't go straight for all the kinks and feels; I went for the horror and feels.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HEED THE TAGS.

He woke.

The pain where the ropes bound his wrists above his head chafed. Tony opened his eyes instinctively, trying to see past the darkness as he twisted in his bonds. It was impossible: the blindfold covered his eyes too well. With every jerk, the pain from his wrists sent jolting shocks down his arms. But he couldn’t help it, swinging to and fro like a human pendulum, unable to stop his movements. His toes barely brushed the ground, a cruel taunt of his inability to stay still in his bonds.

Tony moaned around the gag that filled his whole mouth. He tongued it, the taste of rubber coating everything until it reached the back of his throat. The gag dipped slightly down his throat, and Tony swallowed around it, attempting to dislodge the alien object or swallow it down. It didn’t budge, and Tony felt his stomach churning, feeling as if he was about to throw up. It was hard to breathe through his panicked state, so helpless and vulnerable. With conscious effort, he tamped down the urge because he knew that it would be _bad_ to throw up now. His throat bobbed up and down as Tony tried to get used to the gag that filled his throat.

Finally, his movements stopped, and Tony sagged in his bonds, trying to touch the ground with his toes. Tony shivered slightly as the cold air settled deep within his bones. He was naked. His shoulders cried in protest, but Tony couldn’t do anything to alleviate the pain, bound up like this. He didn’t know how long he had been bound up like this, but with his whole body shrieking at him, he would suppose that it had been longer than ten minutes.

Maybe it has been hours, or days.

Tony’s toes could feel the slight vibration of the cold concrete floor as he hung there, but he realized couldn’t _hear_ anything to match the feel of footsteps coming ever closer to him. Tony whimpered, breath hitching as a hand caressed the side of his face. The touch was rough, like sandpaper dragging across his face. Tony was unable to flee from the touch even as he jerked in his bonds and threw his head back in a pitiful attempt to shy away from the touch.

The callused hands moved to his ears, releasing the ear muffs that had once covered his hearing. Suddenly, there was an cacophony of noise. Tony sobbed, yet another sense filled with unwelcome pain.

It took a while before the pain from the noise went down to a manageable level, and Tony could actually hear again. Metal links clinked above him as he swung in his bonds. His toes brushed against the cold floor. He could feel the sensation of the calloused hands stroking down the length of his body, sending sounds of whispers into his ears. A “whoosh” cracked through the air, and Tony tensed up, anticipating the upcoming torture that was sure to follow.

He could handle pain. Tony relaxed, braced himself, waiting for the first hit that was sure to come.

It never did.

“You know, I’ve always wondered how much pain and suffering a human body could take,” a voice said almost casually.

When Tony heard the first word, he gasped hard, nearly choking from the gag within his mouth and throat. It was _his_ voice, so cocky and sure, so unlike what he was feeling now. Tony gagged, swallowing convulsively as the clothed being slotted himself along the length of his naked back, stroking his sides almost possessively. Its cock pressed against the crack of his ass, and Tony jerked forwards.

“Humans are weak,” not-Tony said, gripping Tony by the waist and thrusting his hips forward. Tony wailed, choking on the gag. He couldn’t _breathe_ , being violated so. Tony gagged and moaned and stilled, unable to get a breath through his nose.

“And what perfect way to test the limits of the human body with the _best_ humans on Earth?” not-Tony breathed, his voice almost in awe. He casually unlatched the cock gag from Tony’s mouth, ignoring the harsh pants and whimpers that came out of Tony’s mouth. Before Tony could even catch his breath, the not-Tony slotted a spider gag around Tony’s mouth, stretching his mouth wide.

The not-Tony brushed his fingers around Tony’s lips. The spider gag stretched his mouth almost painfully, and Tony moaned. He jerked his head back, but the not-Tony just pushed forward. “Wow, look at you. Drooling like you’re eager for it.”

Tony shook his head frantically. Not-Tony scoffed. Even without his vision, Tony could imagine the not-Tony smirking like he did when something seemed funny. “I’ve saved the best for last, you know, Tony. I went through the rest of your friends, testing their limits and pushing them until their mind shattered and they were begging for death. And you know? It’s not physical torture that broke them. The whips unfazed them. The scalpel was an ineffective tool to break them. I found out that even when facing down death’s door, it’s not the physical pain that breaks the human mind. It’s psychological torture.”

Here, not-Tony trailed his fingers at Tony’s nape, brushing around until it reached the small of his back. Behind Tony, not-Tony continued speaking. “I started off with the redhead. Natalie, wasn’t it? Or was it Natasha?”

Not-Tony knew her name, Tony knew that he knew. It was like he was toying with him, signifying that names were the least of his worries. But Tony couldn’t help but feel a surge of possessiveness for Natasha because names mattered. It gave them the sense of identity. With a bout of adrenaline rushing through him, Tony threw his head back, knocking into not-Tony’s nose. And he felt a pang of satisfaction when he heard bones crack and vicious cursing behind him.

“Fiesty one, I should have expected that. No one else fought back, but it may also be because I pitted them against each other. Good to know.”

Not-Tony patted Tony’s back. “It’s for science. It’s nothing personal. You know what I did to each of your friends?”

Not-Tony didn’t wait for a reply before he said, “Let me show you.”

I’ve learned in class that the humans known as females were weaker, more malleable, easier to break,” the alien said. The not-Tony’s voice morphed into Natasha’s voice, higher-pitched and lilting. “So I thought it would be easy to break the redhead. I just wanted to hear her cry ‘Stop!’ and ‘Please! No more!’ and ‘I’ll tell you everything!’”

One hand left Tony’s side, and a moment later, Tony could hear clinking of metal on metal. “So first thing I did was to attach these beautiful things to–” soft hands like Natasha pinched his right nipple, coaxing it to harden. Tony stayed silent, drooling uncontrollably, shying away from the touch, but all it did was to press further against Natasha’s chest. Once the nipple hardened, she replaced the touch of her soft hands to something more painful. Cold. Impersonal, pinching his nipple painfully.

Natasha did the same to the other side. “Wow,” Natasha breathed, “you are even more beautiful than her.” Natasha tugged on the chain that connected the two nipple clamps together. Tony bucked up, whimpering.

“She wasn’t easy to break,” Natasha said, playing with Tony’s nipples. Tony was horrified when the sensation of her caresses flowed down to his gut, and he could feel his cock hardening. He let go and sobbed loudly, unable to hold back his cries any longer.

Natasha hummed. “What was that? Oh, look at you, you’re loving it, just like Natasha. She was wet; her cunt was just begging for it to be filled. But she was harder to break than I expected.”

“It was her partner that begged me to trade her life for his.” Natasha’s voice transformed into Clint’s. “How could I refuse the offer?”

“And so the first thing I did was stroke his cock to hardness and took a long rod to his cock.”

Clint mimicked the words he said, stroking Tony once, twice, before the tip of cold metal was inserted into his cock. Tony let out a high-pitched squeal, and Clint stilled his movements, wrapping his hands around the base of his cock painfully while the lubed rod was forced its way down, millimeter by millimeter. Tony drooled and groaned uncontrollably, feeling so violated by the way the rod held his cock up by force. Tears leaked out of his eyes, soaking the black blindfold.

Clint tied Tony’s balls with rope, tightening so much so that Tony moaned in pain. Then he tied it around the crevice of his cock, tugging it a few times for fun while Tony jerked in his bonds. Finally, the rope was attached to the spider gag. If Tony tilted his head back, he would painfully pull on his cock and balls.

“Then, because he denied me Natasha, I took him from behind.”

Clint’s penis entered Tony’s hole without preamble or lube. Tony screamed, jerking forward and opening his eyes wide, unable to see anything. Tony choked on his next breath as Clint’s cock bottomed out. His hole fluttered, trying to close back up from its rough treatment.

Pain was everywhere, and he had no way to escape from it.

“Oh, that feels so good,” Clint groaned, placing his hands on Tony’s hips. More drool spilled out from his mouth, down his chin and chest. Clint pulled back, dry, and Tony groaned, head bowed, his cock softening from the pain but unable to go down with sound in his penis. Clint pushed back in.

Over and over Clint thrusted in and out, Tony’s blood slicking the way so that the glide would be much smoother. It sent shocks of pain to Tony’s brain, and Tony was unable to help but let whimpering noises leave his mouth, his sounds of pain mixing with Clint’s sounds of pleasure.

“Clint proclaimed his love to Natasha over and over,” Clint grunted as he continued to thrust into the tight heat of Tony’s body. “I love you, Nat. I love you, forever and always. It got annoying really, so I just held his throat _tight_ as I fucked him.”

Tony couldn’t breathe around the vice-like grip around his throat. His temple throbbed loudly and his eyes bulged behind the blindfold. His chest spasmed, trying to receive its precious air.

“Natasha cried, ‘stop!’” Clint whispered in Tony’s ear as he came within his body. “But I was having too much fun.”

Clint let go of Tony’s abused throat, and Tony wheezed in the first fresh breath in thirty seconds. “I crushed his throat instead. And he died, unable to breathe.”

Tony cried at the loss of his friend, sobbing through the spider gag around his mouth. Clint tapped the gag. “I put this on Thor, but first I need to tell you about Bruce.”

Clint’s voice changed to Bruce’s. “You know how if you drop a frog into boiling water, it would jump out immediately? But if you were to heat up the water slowly, you would boil the frog alive?”

Metal scraped on metal before there was a shallow slice of fire on his bicep. Being in so much pain as he already was, the cut didn’t really register until Bruce dug a nail into the open wound. Tony cried out in pain.

“I sliced Bruce open slowly. Shallowly. Many cuts, many times. Bruce never had a chance to bring out the big guy, the pain so small every time. Chest, arms, legs, stomach, back. It was _easy_ because the pain was so slow that he died from the blood loss.”

There were shallow cuts all over Tony’s body as Bruce spoke. No cut were the same, although there were several cuts that criss-crossed over each other to ensure maximum pain. He could feel the blood running down the length of his body, out of the crack of his ass. He felt light-headed from the blood loss, and he groaned, sagging in his bonds. “But it wasn’t really fun, because he died before I could really do anything. It was for science, you know? Good to know that wasn’t what I wanted.”

Tony was numb when he heard that his friend died so...impersonally. Tony let out a harsh, single sob through the gag, feeling the mental walls crack nearly imperceptibly. But it was there. The alien was accomplishing was he wanted to do. Tony didn’t know how much more pain he could take.

“I wanted to have fun.” Bruce said petulantly before his voice transformed into Thor. “So I took the one who called himself the God of Thunder down from his chains.”

Tony’s wrists were released from his bonds, and Tony sighed in relief when his shoulders no longer took the brunt of his weight. But he also was on the floor now, lying nearly prone on the cold concrete floor. There was no comfort to be had here.

“Up, my friend,” Thor urged, lifting Tony up to his knees and hands. “I want you here like a dog.”

Tony cried as the movement jolted his shoulders in pain again, the pins and needles settling deep within his bones. His arms felt like jelly as it propped his body up.

“You look even more beautiful down here. Like the pets we have at home on Asgard.” Thor scraped the tips of his fingers along Tony’s spine, right over the cuts that Bruce had inflicted on Tony. Tony moaned harshly, drawing away from the touch, and Thor laughed.

“I think that you are more beautiful than all the rest combined. Strong-willed, kind, gentle, smart, cocky. But it is even better when you are on your knees serving me.”

There was a pressure on his balls and the back of his legs. Tony tried shying away from it, but all it did was push against his legs and balls. Tony resettled, easing off the pain from his balls.

Thor rumbled, “A humbler, so that you are humbled on your knees. You look absolutely gorgeous, friend Anthony.”

Tony didn’t feel gorgeous at all, being humiliated, violated, tortured. Tony’s hands collapsed onto his arms at the thought, and he felt so helpless. There was a metal rod that was chained between the metal cuffs on his wrists so that he was unable to move his arms any closer or farther than the rod permitted him to. Thor wrapped a metal strip around his neck, buckling at the small of his neck.

Thor chuckled, and not even a beat later, the collar sent a strong shock into his neck. It paused Tony’s breath for a long moment as the shock sent waves of pain down the already abused body. “That was a test.”

“Come, Tony. Come suck me off like the good puppy you are.”

When Tony didn’t immediately move, Thor turned on the shock collar again. It was more painful this time, most likely a higher voltage. It stole Tony’s breath away. After what felt like a long time, the collar turned off, but his neck still tingled with pain.

He dared not disobey again, so Tony crawled forward with small steps, panting harshly all the way while the humbler tugged on his balls.

“There you go Tony. Good, you beautiful boy.”

Thor’s hand was placed on Tony’s head, and Thor ruffled his hair, like the good puppy he was, so out of place from this cold and cruel scene. Thor was kind enough to release the rope between the gag and his cock, and Tony cried in thanks. And then Thor’s cock slipped between the spider gag, pushing forward and forward until it hit the back of Tony’s throat.

Tony choked hard, his breath hitching as the cock infiltrated his open mouth. “Your mouth is just as good as your hole,” Thor sighed, settling his cock on Tony’s tongue.

Tony could barely breathe with the large cock in his mouth and the mucus stuffing his nose. Tears leaked out of his eyes. Finally, Thor pulled his cock out until the tip settled against the edge of Tony’s mouth, allowing Tony to inhale for a moment. Then he slipped back in, going, going, going, until Tony’s mouth was full of Thor’s cock, his balls pressed up against Tony’s chin. The cock dipped down into Tony’s throat, and he couldn’t breathe at all. Tony swallowed instinctively around the foreign object. When that didn’t dislodge his cock, he gagged, fear and bile welling up.

“God, your mouth feels even better,” Thor groaned as Tony’s cock spasmed around his cock. “And so I figured out the best way to break someone is to dehumanize them. Make them less.”

Thor pulled out of Tony’s throat, and Tony coughed harshly. “Crawl, pup.”

Tony obeyed, and he crawled aimlessly, blindfold still around his head. He crawled despite it tugging on his balls. He crawled despite it opening the shallow wounds on his body. He crawled despite the sound in his penis. Thor groaned at the sight, turning on the collar at random times, and unpredictable pattern so that Tony would fear when the shock would come next. And he didn’t dare stop crawling, because every time he did, the shock would be worse.

“Come back, finish me off,” Thor demanded. Tony crawled towards the sound of his voice, leaving a trail of drool on the floor as he continued to crawl towards Thor. Tony nuzzled the base of Thor’s cock, sticking out his tongue between the gag so that he could lick Thor’s balls before he finally took Thor back into his mouth.

Thor hummed. “That’s it, Anthony.” Thor thrusted in and out of Tony’s throat, holding the back of his head while he did so. Tony gasped whenever he got the opportunity, and the tears that flowed from his eyes soaked the blindfold even further.

Thor withdrew entirely and spilled his come all over Tony’s face. “Yea, I claimed Thor. Just like that, and as I turned my attention to the rest of your team, I made him crawl on his knees like the dog he was.”

“Sam was the weakest out of the whole team,” Sam’s voice said. “He broke when I looked him at him in the eye.”

“And to see, I’ve been torturing you without telling you what I wanted. Sam told me where your precious AI’s servers were located.”

Tony moaned through his gag, trying to deny that his team would betray him so. But he could hear that Sam had a smirk when he said, “I hooked him up to the St. Andrew’s cross, whipped him until he bled, and then I violated Natasha’s mind.”

“Natasha didn’t scream, the gorgeous and strong girl she was. She took it like a champ. I brought up horrifying sensation after sensation, _willing_ her to break down and tell me. Natasha simply whimpered through the pain, so gone as is because Clint died before her.”

“Sam betrayed you,” Sam said. Sam brought something down on Tony’s back, and then the tingling began. When did Sam pick up the flogger, Tony distantly wondered, crying out in denial and pain. “He told me that FRIDAY’s server was located deep under the Stark mansion so that he could save Natasha from reliving the horrors of her past.”

And, fact was, it was true. Tony yelled, his mind cracking into pieces like shattered glass, hurt and open with each hit of the flogger. It dug into the wounds of the shallow cuts on his back. Sam snorted. “That was easy. A little bit too easy. I gave him mercy, but I also punished him as well because he betrayed you so. I pressed a nerve along the bottom of his jaw and I put a light bulb in his mouth and made him bit down. He’s a blubbering mess now, hanging up in his chains.”

This was worse than torture. This was inhumane. Tony could feel the light bulb pressed upon his tongue in a mimicry of what happened to Sam. “Pity, he had potential. But I couldn’t take traitors.”

Tony wished he could just bite down so that the horrors of this pain would go away, but Sam took away the lightbulb from his mouth. There was nothing left for him. Tony bowed his head in submission. He panted and groaned.

“Hey Tony,” Steve said softly. Tony moaned in response. Steve shushed him when Tony whimpered, removing the humbler so that Tony could stretch out his legs again. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Drool spilled out of his mouth as Tony tried talking to him around the spider gag, a cacophony of noises that tumbled out of his open mouth. Steve stroked his cheek gently, cooing and shushing, giving Tony the much needed comfort.

“Here, come on.” Steve urged Tony to his feet, and Tony stumbled along, still blinded by the cloth covering his eyes, hands bound by the metal rod, following wherever Steve led him. There were stings of pain jolting up and down his body as he walked, but it was now ignorable now that Steve was here. Beside, he wouldn’t be able to tell Steve anything with the spider gag still in his mouth.

Steve led Tony somewhere before he stopped and pushed him down. Tony felt as much as he could with his limited mobility, hands curled over the side of the narrow bench. Steve strapped his arms and legs to the bench so that he could barely move.

The pain lessened with this position, and he could relax his arms. He sagged deeper into the bench, letting Steve manipulate him to and fro while he untied the rope that held his cock and balls.

Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s soft cock, and he sighed, letting Steve’s ministrations take him higher into subspace and safety. He needed it, after a whole scene of brutal torture. Steve fondled the sound, bringing it slightly out and pushing it back in. What was once pain, Tony now moaned in pleasure as Steve stroked his cock, urging it to harden around the sound.

“You’re loving it,” Steve said as a fact rather than as a question. Tony nodded frantically, and he pushed back on Steve’s hand, moaning and willing him to bring him to orgasm.

Steve swatted his ass, and the initial burst of pain melted into pure pleasure. Tony closed his eyes, savoring it. “Nope, not having that,” Steve chided. “Here, let me help.”

Steve tied the rope securely around his waist and the bench so that Tony could barely move. Tony moaned, feeling comfort in a place where he shouldn’t. It’s just that...Steve was taking care of him. Tony didn’t want to think anymore, with all the horrors and pain from which their enemy had taken his friends’ lives so cruelly. Tony moaned, floating and receiving pleasure as Steve stroked his cock a couple more times.

“You ready?” Steve asked, rubbing Tony with his hands. Tony turned his head blindly sought him out, and Steve obliged, kissing him on the forehead.

The door opened and closed, and a new set of footsteps walked closer to them. Tony whimpered in fear, tugging on his bonds and wishing he could protect himself. But he was well-tied, naked, spread, open, and blind.

Steve shushed him, placing his forehead on Tony’s. “It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s just Bucky. You know Bucky.”

Tony nodded, relaxing just a bit. Steve stroked his hair, and Tony relaxed further into the touch. “Good boy.”

Steve pecked him on the side of the mouth in reward before he moved away. Tony sighed, feeling the air around him move as Steve walked back towards his ass and stroked his cock again.

“They saved me, Nat, and Bucky for last,” he said, rubbing the tip of Tony’s cock in his hand. His cock leaked out some pre-come in response, pushing around the sound still stick in his cock. Steve wiped up the slick. “Mmm, you even taste beautiful.”

Steve continued, “They knew that the only way for them to break me was to hurt the ones I loved. And it was you and Bucky.”

Tony’s heart swelled when he heard that, feeling comforted by the confession. Tony panted, his shaft thickening even further the more Steve stroked.

“And they wanted you for last. So they went for Bucky first.”

There was a noise that overlapped the wet smacking of Tony’s cock being stroked. For a moment, Tony was bemused, but as he continued hearing it, he finally realized that Steve was kissing Bucky. Tony whined, and Steve broke away from the kiss to peck the bottom of Tony’s back in apology.

They tried turning Bucky back into the Asset, Tony.”

Tony was chilled upon hearing those words. Steve stopped stroking his cock, moving back towards his front. Another set of hands replaced the touch on his back, rubbing his ass cheeks roughly and spreading them. Tony cried out, feeling the wounds in his hole open again with the treatment.

Steve stroked Tony’s neck in comfort. “Hey, hey. You’re okay. We’ve got you.” Steve moved his hand from Tony’s neck into the heat of his mouth, and he fucked Tony’s mouth with two fingers. Tony could taste himself on the digits, and he absentmindedly swirled them with his tongue. Steve petted him on the cheek with his other hand.

“You’re so good, Tony.”

Tony preened at the praise. Behind him, Bucky inserted two fingers into his hole, thankfully lubed, and at first, Tony groaned in pain. But as Bucky continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his ass, groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

Steve tugged on his nipple clamps lightly, and it sent shivers down Tony’s spine. His cock spurted pre-come, spilling down the bench.

“It hurt to see our team get picked off one by one,” Steve said sadly. “And Bucky held off longer than the rest of the team. Every form of torture that was inflicted upon him, he held off.”

“Even on the brink of death, Bucky held on to himself. It was amazing how much pain he could take. He would say, ‘Fuck you.’ Later, it was a mantra of ‘Steve, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Tony.’”

“He was strong, but even the strongest breaks, you know?”

“You know what broke him?” Steve asked Tony. Steve paused for a moment as if he expected an answer from Tony, although he couldn’t speak, not with the spider gag still holding him open. Steve withdrew his fingers from Tony’s mouth, and he replaced it with his cock, thrusting deep. Tony choked, although the gag reflex was not as bad as when Thor did it. Behind him, Bucky thrusted his cock into Tony’s ass.

“It was the death of you that tipped Bucky over the edge.” Steve thrusted in and out. Tony felt so full on both ends, sensation overloading his brain. He could feel his orgasm washing over him. “They brought someone who looked like you, dressed like you, even talked like you. They brought you to your knees, stripped you down till you were naked, and they fucked you in front of him, in front of me, in front of Natasha.”

“You bled, and you cried for our help, reaching out as you tried to flee from the pain they inflicted on you. And when they were done, you were curled up like a fetus at Bucky’s feet, bloody and pale. They shot you between the eyes.”

Tony choke, tears streaming down his eyes as Steve and Bucky spilled into him, but they weren’t done, supersoldier serum and all that.

“Once they turned Bucky back into the Winter Soldier, they made him fuck Natasha. And Natasha told him that she forgave him, that it was okay. He snapped her neck when he was done with her.”

Tony couldn’t breathe. He jerked in his bonds, but they held fast. The blindfold could no longer soak up his tears, and the tears spilled down his face, dripping down to the floor.

“They made me fight him because I wouldn’t tell them where the Infinity Stones were located. I didn’t know where they were because I trust you to keep them safe. I wouldn’t fight him, so they ordered Bucky to hurt me until I almost died.”

“So, Tony,” Steve said, pulling his cock out from his mouth and unlatching the spider gag. He rubbed Tony’s mouth and jaw, kissing the sores. “Where are the Stones?”

Tony shook his head weakly, head bowed down. Behind him, the Asset continued to fuck him in and out impassionately, like a tool. Steve grabbed Tony’s jaw, holding it tight. He lifted the blindfold, and Tony blinked, disorientated as the lights filled his vision. “Tell me, Tony.”

Tony looked up at the gentle face of Steve Rogers. He opened his mouth, willing himself to say something, anything, so that he could get out of this wretched place. Tony moaned, a high-pitched whine that let out between his teeth. Steve rubbed Tony’s temples gently.

“It’s okay Tony, I’ve got you,” Steve said. “Just tell me where the Stones are, and I’ll protect you from the pain.”

Tony closed his eyes.

* * *

 “Wake up Tony. Wake up. Come on, open your beautiful eyes for me.”

He woke up.

Tony flailed, his arm almost smacking Steve in the face. He would have accidentally hit Steve had Steve not jerked away at the last second. Tony sat up abruptly, panting harshly. Tony looked down, expecting to see rope marks at his wrists, but there was no sign of any torture. Yet, Tony could still feel the nipple clamps pinching his nipples almost painfully, the blood running in rivulets down his back from the whipping session, the sounding wand still holding his cock upright.

Rather, he was tangled in a plethora of wires, attached to him like leeches. He pulled one off his chest, and Steve pulled more off his legs. If he looked back, the ones that were stuck on his head were dangling free.

“Whaaa-?” Tiny slurred confusedly, looking up to see Steve, who was gazing back in concern. His ass clenched together painfully, and his throat bobbed up and down.

“Hey,” Steve said gently, brushing a gentle hand along the length of his arm, pulling off electrodes as he did so. Tony shuddered and let out a pitiful whine, like a tortured animal, drawing away from the touch. Steve drew his hand back quickly, but the damage had already been done. Tony scooted back as far as he could away from Steve, falling over the side of the bed, his hands clutching the sides of his head tightly. He looked up at Steve in fear.

Steve raised his hands up in surrender. “Hey, it’s okay Tony, you’re safe.”

Steve slowly stretched his hand out again, and Tony cowered back. Steve stopped halfway. “Tony, the building’s gonna blow. You’re the last one here. Do you trust me?”

Tony moaned, looking at Steve in fear and thinking about all the phantom horrors he went through. Steve returned his gaze steadily, not moving a muscle. When it seemed like Steve wasn’t going to hurt him, Tony slowly uncurled, almost hesitantly reaching out so that his fingers brushed against Steve’s.

Steve smiled. “That’s it Tony. It’s okay. You can trust me,” he said encouragingly, waiting until Tony’s hand was fully clasped within his own before standing up slowly. “Can you stand?”

Steve helped Tony up, steadying him when Tony’s knees wobbled where he stood. Tony cowered and shivered when Steve touched him more. “Easy there, sweetheart. You got this.” Steve passed him a shirt and a pair of pants, watching him with a sharp gaze to ensure that Tony wouldn’t fall over. Tony’s knees couldn’t hold up under him after dressing, so Steve took him into his arms. Tony screamed and cried, twisting in Steve’s grasp. Steve tightened his hold.

“Sorry, Tony, I’m so sorry,” Steve apologized as he ran through the corridors, trying to ignore the pleas of Tony’s plight. Once they were finally outside and well away from the building, Steve put Tony to his feet and held him steady as Tony tried to get his bearings. There were tears running down his face. It took a while before Tony’s legs held under him, and Steve led Tony back to the Helicarrier where the others awaited.

“We lost contact with you,” Steve was saying as he held Tony’s hand. Tony shivered hard, not saying anything while they walked back to the Quinjet.

“Are we ready for lift-off Cap?” Clint asked from the cockpit. Steve assented.

“Clint? Natasha? Thor?” Tony asked. His voice sounded gruff, as if this was the first time speaking in forever.

“They’re here. They’re all here,” Steve said. And indeed, Tony could see them. All except, “Bucky?”

Bucky’s voice answered from the back of the plane. “I’m here Tony. I just have a graze. Sam’s fixing me up.”

They looked back at him with concern on their faces.

“He okay Steve?” Natasha asked, taking a step forward. Tony took a step back, crashing into Steve’s back. Tony yelped, beginning to hyperventilate from his ordeal and the sheer amount of people surrounding him.

“Hey, hey, Tony, it’s okay,” Steve tried to comfort him, placing both hands on his shoulders.

Too much sensation, everyone of them unwanted. Tony breathed shallowly and quickly, his vision beginning to white out from the lack of air. Harsh noises of distress came out of his mouth.

_Why can’t he breathe?_

In the far distance, he could hear Steve’s voice for “Bruce! We need you. Tony’s panicking.”

Tony collapsed all of a sudden, curling up into a small fetus, whimpering all the way.

A sharp pinprick in his neck, and he faded into blessed quietness.

* * *

 He woke up.

Tony inhaled sharply and let out a pitiful scream. For a second, he didn’t know where he was, disoriented and confused, and his heart pounded in his chest.

“Good morning boss. It is two-thirty in the morning,” FRIDAY’s voice filled his ears. “Today is Friday, June thirteenth. The temperature in New York is forty-eight degrees and sunny today.”

Tony’s eyes cleared, and he sighed, more relaxed now. He sagged back into his pillow, but he couldn’t fall back asleep. It had been too real.

“Hey FRI?” Tony asked.

“Yes boss?”

“Are the Infinity Stones still well-hidden?”

There was a momentary pause, like a small blip within the system. It was nearly imperceptible, but Tony, attuned to his tech as he was, knew that the pause was a big deal. Finally, FRIDAY asked, “Boss? I’m not aware of what the Infinity Stones are? It is not listed in my server anywhere.”

Tony shivered.


End file.
